falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tunnel Slime
A Tunnel Slime is a mindless, acidic ooze capable of locomotion. Description Tunnel Slimes resemble a thick, vicious puddle of sludge. They are about as simple as a creature can get. They have no organs, bones, or blood. They are simply blobs of goopy, acidic hunger. Tunnel slimes are most commonly green, but individual slimes have been discovered in shades of red, orange, yellow, gray, brown, and black. According to some, there are even tunnel slimes that are radioactive, glowing neon green and yellow. Whether or not such radioactive creatures are real or are a myth is unknown. Slimes have been discovered as small as an inch or so and can theoretically grow as large as their environment. The origins of these creatures is unknown. Some theorize that tunnel slime is actually some kind of fungus, some believe they somehow evolved from slugs, and others theorize that tunnel slimes are some kind of microorganism colonies. Whatever their origins, given the preponderance of these creatures in the New York Undercity, and the tales of subway slime existing in New York’s Pre-War subway system, some believe that the creatures originate from there. They are not thought to be related to the slime in the Goowanus, but the possibility does exist that there is a connection. Behavior Tunnel Slimes are blind, but they have the ability to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually by detecting vibration. Food is the primary motivator of tunnel slime. The creatures seem to only exist to eat, as they do not exhibit any other kinds of intelligence or capability for social behavior. Tunnel slime simply consume, consume, consume, growing in size and eventually reproducing. The creatures reproduce by simply breaking off part of their bodies, producing two independent creatures. Beyond this, tunnel slime reproduction is a mystery. It is unknown how exactly the broken off piece gains life, and it is not understood what triggers the process. Habitat As their names suggest, tunnel slimes live in tunnels. While they are not limited to those specific environments, as they can be found in any dark, wet place, tunnels present an almost perfect environment for these creatures. Diet Tunnel Slime eats organic matter, breaking it down with their acidic bodies. When organic matter is not available, the creatures are able to live on certain non-organic matter, syphoning whatever nutrients, vitamins, and minerals such matter might have in it. The most common creature that tunnel slimes prey on are radroaches and rats, but larger creatures have been known to attack feral dogs, radigators, humans, and underlyers. Offensive Capabilities Capable of locomotion, tunnel slimes generally fling themselves on their prey, striking like a snake. If they are large enough to completely engulf their target, they simply smother them, allowing their acidic bodies to break them down. If their pray cannot be fully engulfed, tunnel slimes form pseudopods on their bodies and latch onto creatures, causing injuries and eventual death. Stories circulate of tunnel slimes that, in addition to being acidic, are also radioactive. In addition to burning their prey with their acidic bodies, these supposed creatures overwhelm their bodies with radioactivity. Defensive Capabilities As mindless creatures, fleeing from a situation is an alien concept to tunnel slimes. When they encounter live prey, they simply attack until either party can no longer put up resistance. Their acidic composition is the closest thing to a defensive mechanism the creatures have, as coming into contact with them can burn. Creatures cognizant enough to have self-preservation awareness are more likely to flee a tunnel slime attack than the creatures are to respond to being overwhelmed. Category:Creatures Category:New York